Due to the pollution problem of the petrochemical based system such as pant or vehicle using petroleum, the system powered by electrical energy is become more attractive.
However, the present battery for electric vehicle is generally bulky and hard to be carried manually, and the charging of such battery requires long time. Therefore, battery charging and transferring system for electric vehicle is extensively studied.
However, in nowadays battery charging and transferring system, the transfer is continuous, i.e., the fully charged battery is sent from convey belt to transfer stage, the non-fully charged battery is sent from transfer stage to the convey belt. The non-fully charged battery is sent through the sensor, the non-fully battery is sent to the storage chamber for charging, the fully charged battery is sent from the storage chamber to the convey belt.
As shown in FIG. 1, in this continuous scheme, the battery to be loaded on the vehicle may not be fully charged because the condition of those batteries may be different.
FIG. 2 shows the perspective view of U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,648, this system still has the problem of different initial battery charging condition, the fully-charged battery may be blocked by those batteries requiring long charging time. Therefore, this system has defective efficiency.
Moreover, in the conventional battery charging and transferring system, the batteries are demanded to cover all convey space. Therefore, large number of stand-by batteries are required and the arrangement of battery is less flexible. This problem is worsen for smaller work space such as trailer.
Moreover, the conventional continuous battery charging and transferring system, the battery detection operation should be finished before the charging operation. It is difficult to pick up the defective battery during the charging operation.